Timeless
by Disable
Summary: The stuff forever is made of.


**A Bleach Fiction**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, or anything of the characters affiliated. I make no moneys from writing this, it's only meant to fulfill my perverse fantasies.

---

Timeless

---

Sometimes, whenever it was to cold and lonely outside to find a considerably pretty hooker to wallow away in, not that she bought sex, Tatsuki would let her thoughts drift away from her and fall into the little chamber way at the back of her head. Of course, she didn't visit that room often, or so she would say.

The thoughts her mind had conjured and stored away in that room were warm and erotic, some of them were naughty, but those thoughts she visited more rarely then the room itself.

Usually, Tatsuki had a good hold on that door; usually she could keep it shut until she absolutely needed those wonderful thoughts to help her out in some way. The lustfully gentle thoughts that were filed away didn't get out unless she let them out, and she never thought about them if she didn't want to… Well, the thoughts weren't exactly a them.

The room was a shrine, a silent dedication to a certain person, one with whom she could never act out a fantasy with. If only she could act just one out, she would die gladly. No word of a lie.

But, when the person with which she dreamed about was clinging tightly to her arm, one of those soft hands interlaced in her own and the insisting pressure of soft flesh pressed to her side and arm made it hard. Not to mention the small gasps and jumps the person made. Life truly sucked then, at that very moment, oh, how it sucked.

Tatsuki was having an even harder time battling down the wave of creamy pink that was surely washing over her cheeks, possibly sliding down her neck and into her nose and forehead as well. She wouldn't laugh if she looked in a mirror, and to her horror, discovered blotches of pink covering her entire body. Really, she wouldn't laugh.

Another gasp was heard from the area just below Tatsuki's chin and the pressure was increased.

The movie rolling on the screen wasn't really that scary, for Tatsuki anyhow. She had seen this movie many times, knew the music score and the exact cues that meant someone else was going to die. But for a new viewer, especially the one clinging to her, the movie was a terrible massacre of sound and blood.

The movie was almost over, the music seemed to always be ominous or roaring, there were only two people left. A hansom man and a beautiful woman, and the cliché was about to come full circle.

All their friends were dead; the psycho killer was after them, the dashing male who was possibly wounded, and the attractive female who was most indefinitely wounded. During the course of the movie, they had fallen in love or something stupid like that, and witnessed horrid monsters who loved a cliché just as much as they did.

The climax was coming soon, the pressure at Tatsuki's side increased again, pushing her further into the warmth. The two were running from the murderer, mistake one. Everyone knows most crazy killers are Olympians, they never run out of steam. Mistake two; they were in the damn forest, alone now, when they still could have had the shelter of the truck stop.

A small grin sliced through Tatsuki's face, she loved seeing this part. The blonde woman with the pretty blue eyes had fallen and was caught by the psycho. She was torn apart and then chopped up; the killer presumably ate her for dinner that night, then saved the rest for a snack. The man however, ran on, as she demanded him to do. He was just a coward, if you looked closely, you could see the fine stream of yellow he left behind.

Apparently, the movie was incredibly scary; the person by Tatsuki's side needed an entire couch length. At the start of the movie, both of them had been on the left side, sitting respectably apart yet close. While the movie was playing, one would move closer and the other away. Until Tatsuki found herself between the arm of the couch and in the grasp of her forbidden fruit.

The gasping stopped and Tatsuki looked down. Dear god was it hard to keep that damn door closed. She wanted to open it so much; she had a particular fantasy she had been nursing for the last month.

It was a blend of all her favorite genres, mostly it was soft though, and warm. She dreamt that her and her special someone would bashfully come to terms with a once one-sided love. First kisses were to be had as with first sexual experiences.

The pressure was still kept and her arm and hand that was still held hostage, not that she minded. Tatsuki could feel the warm clamminess that had built up between their hands, even though it was sweat, she liked it.

"Ah…" An airy sigh snuck its way around those lovely lips, and the pressure was increased. The person had slumped against Tatsuki, and with that, the battle was lost. Pink erupted in full force across her cheeks and down her neck and all over her body. Orihime did that to her.

Without wanting to, without realizing it, without doing absolutely anything, Orihime could make Tatsuki's breath catch. And caught it was. When Orihime slumped over, her ample chest had spilled itself all over Tatsuki's arm and side, it wasn't romantic or anything, but still intimate contact.

"Tell me about it…" Tatsuki said, replacing the moan that almost fell from her mouth with those mumbled words. Well, at least Orihime had to go home soon, then Tatsuki could let out her pent up breath.

"Tatsuki?" Orihime looked up, the kitten eyes firmly in place, _Oh god…_ Tatsuki thought, almost psychic in the way she just knew Orihime was going to ask to spend the night, "Can I stay here tonight?" Her lower lip was trembling, her hand was griping Tatsuki's again.

Before she said a word, before she even thought, the answer was yes. It was fated, or so the kitten eyes and tremulous lip decreed.

"Fine…"

"Is it hot in here? You're all red." Orihime said absentmindedly, poking at the others cheek and testing her temperature.

That just encouraged her blush, "I'm fine." Tatsuki managed to get most of the wispiness out of her voice. _Damn you hormones… _Tatsuki almost raised her first and shook it, she didn't though. Sometimes Tatsuki mused that her body was conspiring against her - sometimes she wanted in on the conspiracy, she'd never admit it though.

---

The evening went well, well, not really. Orihime scampered a step behind Tatsuki wherever she went, even when Tatsuki told her to sit. Orihime couldn't help it, she felt ultimately safe in the vicinity of Tatsuki, with good reason. Tatsuki had always protected her, from everything that wanted to hurt her, even from the things that were harmless. A psycho murderer would be no different.

Dinner came and went. It was just some take out from a nice little place a minute or so away, and there wasn't honey or some other sickly sweet glob of goo soaking through the other tastes.

"Nyahh!" Orihime bit out against her stretch. Standing beside the kitchen table and reaching for the ceiling she moaned again at the basic pleasure the movement sent through her. Of course, with every action comes a reaction, it was evident – very evident.

The already straining clothes strained more with the increased pressure, making the almost too tight creamy yellow long-sleeved shirt pin itself against her upper and mid-section. Tatsuki thought the building was going to fall, everything was shaking and spinning. It didn't though.

After supper, both girls sat down and indulged in another movie. Over the years, Tatsuki had built quite a collection. Well, it was only one year really. She moved away, to some little apartment closer to Orihime, of course, the location was pure chance.

They cleared through that movie and decided it wasn't to late for another. Orihime got to pick the movie this time.

The movie wasn't horror this time, oh no, it was south of horror. Romance. A rented movie of course, Tatsuki liked romance movies, but all the new ones spewing out of Hollywood sucked big time.

"This one is really good Tatsuki!" Orihime was already at the T.V. with the DVD in hand, "Wanna know what it's about?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Tatsuki had accepted her fate, the movie will go on.

"Okay, so there's these two people, right. And they fell in love in college, but then this thing happened," Orihime paused and took in a breath, "And they got separated and stuff,"

"And stuff?" Tatsuki's lips pursed, a little noise moving deep in her throat.

"Yeah, but they met again thirty years later. By that time they were both like, forty, so they were married, see? But they fell in love again. They totally didn't know it was the person from college."

"Oh, what a tragedy, they got hitched to different people." Another smile, this one a little mocking, sprang onto her face.

Orihime puffed her cheeks a little and ignored Tatsuki, "It was. But they overcame it."

"Did the hire hit men to whack their better halves?"

"No! That would be bad. They ran away together and started a new life with each other. They even had kids." The redhead couldn't help but get a little teary eyed.

"So… They just left the person they married? Hightailed it out there without even saying 'bye?' Tatsuki let out a quiet chuckle, "Gee, I wish I found someone like that."

"Humph, the people they left made it just fine. It just so happens that both of the marriages were bad," Orihime let a firm smugness leak into her face, "And they even get re-married."

"Oh, oh, I cannot contain my excitement. Please, put the movie on, I beg of you." Tatsuki said blandly, like a lobotomy patient.

"Popcorn?" Piped Orihime, her tummy still needed a little snack before it could settle for the night. Preferably, some popcorn with maybe jams or pancake syrup globed on.

"Sorry, none left. We raided the popcorn box the other day, member?" Tatsuki looked away for a second, "But we can run to the store and buy some. Maybe pick up some more munchies too."

And like that, a little light bulb almost materialized above Orihime's head, "Ahh! I just had a like, awesome idea!" She nearly fell over the invisible table on her way to the couch and Tatsuki.

_Oh dear God… A sleepover. _Tatsuki should really consider becoming a fortune-tell or a gypsy, she was damn good with the reading thoughts thing.

"We should so have a sleepover Tatsuki!" Orihime knelt at the foot of the couch, looking up. Kitten eyes, lip shaking, and now she had the benefit of her hands, _Damn…those eyes should go right to hell…_Tatsuki was kind of just sitting still, looking down into questioning eyes.

"Yeah sure thing. Where you going to sleep though?" Everything in the apartment was mostly unpacked, well, mostly. All her stuff had found its home, except the mound of stuff plundering her bedroom.

Until she found the courage to sort out that mess, Tatsuki slept in the living room. The couch was a hideaway bed. It was comfy to sit on and comfy to sleep on, a rare thing with hideaways.

"Well… How about on the bed?" Orihime had no idea, none at all. The two one them. In the same bed. All night… for three days, _Take me now! I see the light... _Tatsuki almost wanted to cry. The door was getting a little to heavy now. But she would try to be valiant, for Orihime more than for herself.

"Oh, really? I get to sleep on the hideaway!?" Orihime almost made a fan girl noise; it was the cutest thing Tatsuki had seen since the kitten eyes a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, you can. So about those munchies…" Tatsuki had to do something to keep her mind of the current situation; something to make her forgot she would have another body in her bed tonight.

"Oh yeah, what store are we going to?" Orihime paused a second, brought her left index finger to her mouth, debated chewing on it, then continued, "Can we maybe get some potato chips and put honey in them?" She let her finger drop and smiled like putting honey on chips was the worlds most natural of things.

"Maybe next time…" Tatsuki trailed off, wondering what it would taste like, _probably exactly like hamburgers and peanut butter…_

"Aw, why not?" Orihime watched as Tatsuki got up and headed for her coat.

"Because the gods demand it," Tatsuki aimed a glance at Orihime, "They also say you should get ready."

"Fine," Orihime pouted again, "But that doesn't mean you get to pick what kind we get." In an attempt at finalization, she stomped her foot on the ground and made a little noise.

"Fat chance girly, but I suppose we can get two bags."

Orihime almost jumped at the prospect of having two bags of mouthwatering chips, she really had this craving for junk food at the moment. Sort of an after dinner thing, it happened often to her.

"Now, put your shoes on and grab your jacket," Tatsuki held out the dark blue jacket Orihime had worn over, "I want to hurry… I just _can't _wait to watch the move."

"I heard that." Orihime said as she walked over.

"Heard what?"

"Sarcasm." She bent down and slipped on her running shoes, stood up and put on her jacket.

"What's this sarcasm you speak of?" Tatsuki smiled a tad as she bent down also and slipped into her black runners.

"Ugh, you're so mean Tatsuki!" Orihime almost shouted when the other stood up.

"Comes with the territory?"

Sticking out her tongue, Orihime walked past her friend and out the door in a fume. Maybe Tatsuki had gone too far, she regretted it now. But it was fun playing around like that with Orihime.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki ventured, walking a step behind the other as they neared the stairwell.

"What?" There was definitely irritation in her voice, but there was something else. Something she couldn't place.

They had reached the stairs and were now going down them. Tatsuki only lived on the second floor; she decided using the elevator wasn't as necessary as all the others on her floor thought.

They were on the last case of stairs, "Orihime, I'm sorr-" Just as she was about to apologize, Orihime found something to trip on

Tatsuki leaped down the two stairs between herself and Orihime, and the ground. She caught Orihime around the midsection just as she was about to hit an angry looking concrete wall.

"I'm sorry." Tatsuki said into her friends back, laying down her head for just a second to let her lungs resume breathing.

"It's okay Tatsuki, I forgive you." Orihime broke the embrace easily and turned around to look at her friend. She put her arms around Tatsuki and hugged her for real, "I'm sorry too."

"Thanks… Um, wanna go now?" Tatsuki couldn't help but catch Orihime's scent. Oddly, it wasn't anything sweet, or at least it wasn't recognizably anything sweet. It smelled a little bit like flowers, none in particular, and little bit like lemon.

"Yeah." Orihime said a with a tiny hint of sleepiness in her voice,

"Do you just want to watch the movie tomorrow? You seem a little tired."

"No, I'm fine…" A yawn broke out of her mouth, betraying her to Tatsuki.

"C'mon, let's head in. The T.V. said it was going to rain overnight anyway, might as well not chance getting soaked." Tatsuki extended a hand to Orihime, which she took. And they began going back up the stairs.

After walking back down the hall and unlocking her door, a thought struck Tatsuki, "What're you going to sleep in Orihime?" It sounded like she was almost afraid of the answer; she kind of was in truth.

"I don't know…" She looked down at her clothes, and then back up at Tatsuki, "Do you have anything I could borrow until we get some of my clothes?" Her eyes almost looked as though they had planned this whole thing.

"Um… Maybe… In my room." Tatsuki slowly turned her head towards the door to her room. She swore she could hear demons moaning on the other side, and animals too.

"Let's go look then!" She really had no clue…

After about half and hour of digging stuff out of the way, they found a box that had some clothes in it. Most of them were just clothes that were to be worn around the house, the comfy kinds of clothes.

Tatsuki felt a little tense as Orihime dug around in the box. She could swear she heard hushed voices coming from the piles of stuff around her. She felt that in an instant, all the stuff would come to life, and eat her or something.

"Hey, this'll work!" Orihime exclaimed and held up a long t-shirt. It was clean, but a little wrinkled from hibernation. It was brown with a yellowish teddy bear on the front of it, "Aw, look at how cute it is!" Orihime giggled and held the shirt close.

"Yeah, yeah… Awesome." Tatsuki rolled her eyes and nearly jumped from out of her skin when something fell behind her, _Oh no, their attacking! _

"Oh, we're going to have to clean this mess up later. Weren't we supposed to do this like, weeks ago?"

Sweat was begging to form over her brow, but Tatsuki held it back, demanding herself to stay cool, "Seriously, it's great, but let's get out of here." Tatsuki didn't wait for an answer. She pulled Orihime by the arm and trudged out of the room.

When she closed the door, more stuff fell, _Ha! I beat you this time. _A smug look fell over her face when the wild sounds irrupted, almost as though they heard Tatsuki mocking them.

"Now you're being the slowpoke Tatsuki, c'mon. Let's go get ready for bed." Orihime said and smiled, holding the t-shirt in one hand and cocking the other on her hip.

"Oh yeah… Bedtime." Tatsuki almost whispered. She forgot that she was about to sleep with Orihime, in the sleeping only sense.

Both girls walked into the living room down the hallway. Orihime kept walking; she was headed for the bathroom. While she changed in there, Tatsuki pulled out a pair of green shorts. They were loose around her legs and utterly comfy.

Then another shocker slapped Tatsuki in the face. She usually slept without her shirt on in the summer; it got deathly hot in the apartment. It was summer outside, despite the black clouds.

Orihime knew she slept shirtless, so she couldn't just put a shirt on. But what could she do? Orihime wasn't a pervert, she wouldn't think twice about sleeping with Tatsuki, with or without the shirt.

_Oh good God in heaven… What the hell is this? A test? You're sick, you know that? Sick! _This time Tatsuki did raise her fist and shake it at the ceiling, willing it to fall into itself and show the one she was raving to.

"Tatsuki?" The other called from behind wall that separated the living room from the hallway, "How does this look?"

Orihime stepped out from behind the wall. The shirt didn't look quite as big as it did before. The sleeves retained their length, but everything else didn't. The hem of the shirt reached to the middle of her thighs, leaving the rest exposed. The front was strained only lightly with the pressure or Orihime's bosom, thank god. But still… A mile of leg could be seen and it almost sent Tatsuki reeling.

_Pitter, pitter_

Tatsuki took her eyes from Orihime and placed them on the window beyond the couch.

_Pitter, pitter_

It was raining. It seemed to be only a light showering of water, but in a second the intensity increased. Fat droplets heavy with sorrow fell from the darkened sky. They attacked the windows and soaked whatever they touched.

_Boom, clap, boom_

Thunder rattled outside like an angry Titan trying to get back into Olympia. Seconds after the thunder was a brilliant flash of sheet lightning. It lit up the sky in a magnificent shade if electric purple and spikes of the lightning spiraled to the ground, dissolving upon impact.

_Clap, boom, clap_

Another outburst of angry thunder, this time it sounded closer and more threatening. And again, the thunder was tailed by lightning. This time it flashed a blue so pale it looked white, but upon closer inspection, revealed itself to be just as vibrant as the purple.

With the second thunder clap and streak of lightning, the lights went out. All the little noises the building made stopped in respect for the storm. Orihime made a scared noise.

Turning and instinctively dashing to her, Tatsuki looked around in the darkness to see what had caused the sound. No one could be seen, nothing was disturbed.

"I'm scared Tatsuki." Orihime turned to look at the other girl and nearly fell into her arms when another wave of lightning marred the night outside.

After realizing it was the storm itself that had Orihime spooked, she looked into eyes that had gone wide with fear, "It's okay, the storm isn't going to hurt you, I promise." Tatsuki draped her arms over Orihime's back and started rocking slowly, feeling the girl she held jump at every heated burst the sky made at the land.

"C'mon, let's get on the bed." Tatsuki said when she started to feel the fatigue of the day kick in. She felt drowsy, right down to her bones.

"Mmm-hmm," Orihime mumbled as she let go of Tatsuki to scurry over t the couch.

Pulling off both cushions and pulling out the bed, Tatsuki thought about the morning. It would be s lovely morning, if the rain stopped before they both woke.

After arranging the blankets and searching around for another pillow, both girls leapt into bed. Usually it was unbearably hot in the apartment, but when it was raining and the power was off, it could be chilly.

_Ka boom, ka boom_

Thunder cried out again. This time it sounded almost like it was at the window unleashing fury upon the glass.

Orihime winced again, moving closer to the familiar warmth only a few inches away. A small gasp tore out of her lips when thunder and lightning flashed and boomed in unison. Turning so she could face Tatsuki, Orihime let her arms snake out before her and encircle Tatsuki's middle.

_Pitter, pitter_

Tatsuki felt the warm arms wrap around her and then felt another warmth press against her back.

_Boom, boom, boom_

The sound of her frenzied heart overpowered the storm and pounded in her ears. The door is opening…

"Tatsuki… I'm scared." But then it closed. Orihime was in need, she was vulnerable. And Tatsuki wouldn't let her hormones take over, she was a decent person who cared about Orihime, and she would not betray her.

Turning so she could return the embrace, Tatsuki could feel how taut Orihime was. She tried her best to pull her close and stretch her arms to fold over her entirely, she almost made it. Hoping she could ease away some of the fear with her touch.

In response, Orihime pushed her face into Tatsuki's neck and moved her arms from her middle to her neck. She moved in more so she could pull Tatsuki closer.

More thunder rapped on the window and more lightning lit up the walls. But eventually, Orihime forgot about the noise and the fury outside. Instead, all she heard was the fitful beating of Tatsuki's heart and all she could feel was the gentle rise and falls of her chest.

"Tatsuki…" Orihime mumbled grasping the girl more tightly. In response, Tatsuki brought her free hand up to caress Orihime's long locks. It was truly soothing, to feel Tatsuki run her hand through her hair, down her back then back through her hair.

Orihime let one hand move down from the others shoulder and down further to still the hand that was running idly along her back. She plucked it away and brought it to her breast and pressed.

After the blush had settled, Tatsuki realized that Orihime put her hand over her heart. It was beating in much the same manor as her own, even though Orihime showed no signs of it.

Another roar of thunder outside went unnoticed as Orihime looked up into unsure eyes. It was odd to see Tatsuki looking so vulnerable, odd and sexy.

Tatsuki didn't know what to do, she didn't want to turn Orihime away, but she didn't want to do anything to her either. And by the looks of it, Orihime wanted something to happen.

Pressing Tatsuki's hand harder against her chest, Orihime could see the reaction on the girls face. She moved Tatsuki's hand up a little and pressed it to herself again. This time her hand wasn't over her heart, no, this time it was being pushed into a hardening nipple.

Orihime let out a small gasp, when she made Tatsuki touch her there, it felt different from when Ichigo did. His hands were bigger than Tatsuki's, and they didn't have the smoothness all girls had no matter what.

This was supposed to just be a movie night. Well, not just a movie night. Orihime was still hurting. She and Ichigo had tried dating, it was nice, but it wasn't real. He'd always had eyes for someone else. A westerner, Orihime had only met her once. She and Ichigo bumped into her, her name was Kelly, or something. Orihime could almost feel the heat the two had with each other.

Sadly, Orihime knew she couldn't sit by knowing that Ichigo had already fallen for another. She broke up with him only a week before, but she still felt sad. A little happy too, because she knew she just did two people, one she cared for deeply, a huge favor.

But still, when Ichigo touched her there, she never felt the electricity quite like she did now. She wondered what it would feel like without her shirt on.

Still looking into Tatsuki's eyes, Orihime applied more pressure on Tatsuki's hand and leaned up a little so her face was level with Tatsuki's. Trepidation took her for only a second but then want hauled it out.

Before her lips met with Tatsuki's, Orihime summoned the memory of how Ichigo kissed. His lips were a little tough, but very sure. They made tingly feelings in her lips and were warm on the inside. His tongue was just as skilled, he knew very well how to kiss.

Then Orihime pressed her lips against Tatsuki's and the tingly sensation washed over her body, not just her lips. Despite being a tomboy, Tatsuki was very soft, her lips were no different. They clumsily moved to meet Orihime's involuntarily.

Orihime could hear her ears ringing as she continued the kiss, deepening it. Without knowing it, Tatsuki let Orihime open her mouth just enough so a warm tongue could be inserted, and inserted it was.

Even though Tatsuki wasn't as sure as Ichigo, or as skilled, she certainly liked kissing her more. The slow movements of Tatsuki's tongue were amazing; they sent little spurts of fire quivering down her spine.

Rearranging her body so she could more easily let her hands roam around Tatsuki's body, Orihime moved her hand to the back of the bra, and with a resounding little _snap_ Tatsuki felt it go limp around her.

Feeling completely panicked yet rapturously placid, she accommodated the hands that were moving to take off her bra. The cold air hitting her newly exposed chest sent a shiver through her, it was almost unreal.

Orihime looked in awe at Tatsuki's bosom. Even in the little light that was offered, Orihime got a pretty good look at Tatsuki. Her breasts were a good size; they were pale in the light and looked as delicate as a newborn.

Deciding she needed to feel what looked so beautiful, Orihime moved a hand down and let a finger brush lightly over one of Tatsuki's nipples.

_Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap_

To Tatsuki, Orihime's finger felt like a searing blade. Pleasure assaulted her chest, made it hard to breath, to think. With a cloud in her head Tatsuki let go.

She moved her hand under Orihime's and gently took the hard nub between her thumb and index finder. She squeezed it lightly and rolled it between her fingers, smiling into the kiss when Orihime let out a little moan.

"Tat… Tatsuki." Orihime gasped out when they parted, "I want you... I want you to make me feel good." Orihime still hadn't caught her breath and the little tingling she'd experienced a minute ago had turned into a slow throbbing between her legs.

Without saying anything, Tatsuki moved her hand down, past Orihime's navel, leaving cold fire wherever her fingers touched. She let her hand lay just above Orihime's womanhood, demanding her mind to remember this night, this feeling, forever.

The moaning and hissing of the wind died down in the early mourning light. The angry thundering had left some time ago, as with the lightning. But the rain stayed and fell softly to the earth. Almost like it wanted to heal the wounds of the night's battle. Of course, as far as the two women in the apartment were concerned, the world outside could stuff it.

Laying in a tangled array of limbs and blanket, Tatsuki and Orihime kind of gelled in the after glow of what they just experienced. At some point in the night, both had thrown off the others clothes, even one of the pillows found itself on the floor across the room.

A fine layer of sweat still stuck to their bodies, even though the power was off and it was raining outside, they both found something that made them sweat, many things actually.

Tatsuki had found a home between Orihime's breasts, and Orihime found that she wasn't crying over Ichigo anymore. All in all, the evening was pretty good.

"Tatsuki?" Orihime shifted her weight a little, so she was on her back instead of her side. She brought Tatsuki with her and jumped a little when their middles touched lightly, still so the new the feeling Tatsuki could bring to her body.

"Hmm?"

"Can we do this again?" A tinge of red sprang onto her face as Orihime suddenly became unsure of herself.

"Anytime. Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, becoming unsure herself.

"Yes?"

"I… Like you." That isn't what she wanted to say, it was clear, but it was all she _could _say.

"I like you too Tatsuki," Orihime said then continued, "But I love you more than I like you." Orihime wished she had a camera; Tatsuki's face was one of those Polaroid moments, those things you never want to forget.

"Orihime…" Tatsuki tried again, this time finding it a little bit easier, "I love you…" Tatsuki looked up from the valley she rested upon into smiling eyes and something hit her.

Orihime had broken up with Ichigo; it tore at Tatsuki's heart to see Orihime cry over that idiot. But wherever there's an end, there is a beginning, but Tatsuki knew, she knew that there would never be an end to this. Only a new beginning everyday, every minute, because this was the stuff forever is made of.

--- end ---

AN – Okay, I realize I didn't write out a whole big thing about Orihime falling for Tatsuki, but that's okay. I did my job didn't I; you read the fic didn't you? Who cares if it's not sixty thousand words long, it's got a good length, plus, it's got boobie fondling!

Now, I haven't seen the anime or read the manga, I don't really like Bleach to be honest, I do however, like this pairing. So why not write a story on them? Besides, this pairing doesn't have enough stories, seriously, what the hell is wrong with people? It's Tatsuki and Orihime from Bleach, write up a damn storm.

I don't have a beta, they all ran away so it's just me here doing the revising, hopefully I did a good job, hopefully. All criticisms are welcome, but if you feel like leaving a flame, please do so by dropping me a pm. Marring the review board with your anger isn't very nice, it's rude almost.

I don't really care about OOCness, it doesn't bother me, and sometimes it's a good thing. It's way better than screwing up and making the character into some monster of over characterization. It happens a lot in the Mai-HiME section, and it sucks ass.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story, even the haters out there, (why the hell are you still reading this?) please continue to read, it's good for you.

** Final Flight** - Neh, it works better my way. Thanks for the comment though...


End file.
